1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a kite having an adjustable airfoil to maintain large unmodified and removable surface materials in a flying position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kites of various designs have been used by people for centuries. A kite fundamental design includes a surface material fastened on a frame. All the surface materials use peripheral support by strings or cords maintained inside a surface material fold such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 225,306; 1,014,369; 1,480,889; 1,781,662; 2,613,895; 3,018,075; 3,327,975; or side struts in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,284 and 5,064,149. None of these designs can use any surface material, such as a flag, school or sports banner, advertising, or any material to be temporarily attached to a kite frame without damage to the surface material or modifications to provide peripheral support. Most kites do not have the ability to adjust to various surface material shapes or provide temporary means for mounting on a kite frame. Also many of these kites do not have the lifting ability provided by an adjustable airfoil to fly large sizes or heavy weights.